Anja Auilar Host for IBC-13's 'Born to be a Star' Premieres September 30
September 29, 2012 Continuing the tradition of Star for a Night and Search for a Star which are won by Sarah Geronimo and Rachelle Ann Go, respectively, Viva Entertainment produces another singing reality show on national TV, Actress, singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar hosting the reality show Born To Be A Star, which will be aired on IBC-13 every Sunday beginning September 30th. and airing every Sunday at 8:30 to 10 p.m. after Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. The judges panel, meanwhile, will be composed of the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, rock diva Paula Bianca, Gino Padilla and Joey Albert. The innovative reality singing search show is being brought to local televiewers via IBC-13, the local franchisee of such high-rating game shows as The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, is taped weekly at the Aliw Theater of Star City in Roxas Boulevard. Born To Be A Star is a national singing contest for young and talented artists marks the debut of the local Young Singing Diva as host of the singing reality show on primetime TV. Anja, who also started her singing career by competing in ABS-CBN's reality talent show Little Big Star is very excited about this new phase in her career." I am so proud and excite while definitely has the looks of a superstar. I really feel so honored that I was asked to host the show," says Anja. "It is now time to give others the break that helped me gets started as a singer. With her extraordinary vocal range and incredible charisma, she can capture the hearts of her audience in an instant. Her numerous trophies and awards from different singing contests prove that she possesses a star factor. This is my chance to help and I am sure that we will find a lot of new stars." With Born To Be A Star, Anja joins the elite company of Richard Yap of The Weakest Link and Drew Arellano of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? as the star hosts of IBC-13's top-rating shows. Also, IBC-13 is known for their sports programming block AKTV on IBC including PBA (Wednesday and Friday 4:30-6:30 p.m. and 7 to 9 p.m. and Sunday 3-7:30 p.m.), NCAA (Monday and Thursday 4:30-6:30 p.m. and Saturday 4-6 p.m.), NBA (Saturday and Sunday 10 a.m.-12 noon), United Football League (UFL) (Tuesday 4:30-6:30 p.m.), PXC, The Main Event (Sunday 12 noon) and Bigtime Bakbakan (Sunday 1-3 p.m.), as well as Whacked Out Sports (Monday 7-8 p.m.), WWE Bottom Line (Tuesday 7-8 p.m.) and WWE SmackDown! (Thursday 7-8 p.m.), respectively. The reality singing search for an aspiring and young singing competition, Born to be a Star is the brainchild of IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Viva Chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr to to develop young and talented individuals, to help them excel in their talent in music. With Born To Be A Star, Roa aims to turn IBC-13 around back to the glory days with its own pool of talents and as the No. 3 network. Actually, the show is full of drama. Before Anja introduces a contestant, a videowall shows a segment host going to the house or to where the contestant was and tells him or her that she just passed the Born To Be A Star audition. In a generation of seasonal reality shows and dynamic formats, Born To Be A Star will stick to the new format compared to other popular singing contests from rival networks. One weekly winner will be chosen and all the weekly winners will compete for the monthly finals. The monthly champion will proceed to the grand finals. Encouraging the youth, from high school and college, and other talents, age 13 to 25 years old to join the search. Born To Be A Star will discover the aspiring and young singing talents. After passing auditions, the lucky contestants will get the opportunity to perform in a production number created expressly for them. All events leading to the special night, like auditions, announcements, rehearsals, pictorials, and others, will also be documented for airing on the show. In the studio they will perform before music industry professionals who will tell them if they have what it take to be Born To Be A Star. The contest would have representatives from Center for Pop Music Philippines as among the judges. There would be weekly eliminations and monthly finals. Winners for weekly, monthly and quarterly finals will qualify for the grand finals this month. The winner will take home P1 million cash prize plus a music recording contract with Viva Records and Vicor Music. Audition dates will be announced on IBC-13 and are held at the Viva office in Quezon City. It seems to us to be a very exciting show, so do tune in to it on Sundays at 8:30 p.m., starting tomorrow (September 30). Don't forget to tune-in to IBC-13 every Sunday night! Here are the photos from the presscon.